The Story Never Told
by FaLLeNLoVE200
Summary: From the moment Lorelei tells Emily and Richard she's pregnant, to when Rory is nearly sixteen. Read&Review!
1. Lorelei Victoria meets Lorelei Leigh

"Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant." Lorelei said fast.

"What do you mean you're pregnant? You are not! You're taking the test young lady!" Emily said loudly.

"I already did Ma," Lorelei said sighing, "And it said positive."

"Well, I don't believe this! With whom did you get pregnant with?" Richard said in his booming voice.

"Christopher," Lorelei replied, in a small, unsure voice.

"Christopher Hayden?" Emily inquired.

Lorelei nodded and looked at her feet. Why did she screw up like this? She was sixteen for God's sake! This shouldn't have happened!

* * *

Lorelei was getting rounder by the day and her ankles had swollen up twice, no three or four times their usual size. But other than that, she was completely miserable about "The Plan".

"The Execution of Our Rights" as Lorelei called it, was the plan made by Strobe, Christopher's dad, and Richard. The plan was that when the baby was born, Christopher would go work for Richard's insurance company, and Lorelei and the baby would live at the Gilmore residence. That was SO not going to happen. She was not staying here, she was going to go somewhere else and have her own little adventure.

* * *

At nine months pregnant, Lorelei was fat, tired and constantly hungry. This sucked! Lorelei felt as if her purpose in life was to sit, watch TV, and provide a bickering partner for her mother.

As Lorelei walk around the house, she felt a severe pain in her stomach. Crap, she thought. It's here and my parents aren't. Lorelei put on some real clothes, as apposed to her pajamas. And then she called a cab, and before 30 minutes had passed, she was on her way to the hospital.

* * *

"Rory," Lorelei kept repeating the name as she held her newborn close.

"Rory,"

Then Lorelei's thoughts drifted elsewhere as Christopher entered the room. He looked tired, which made Lorelei want to hit him, because she was the one that had just gone through labor!

"Let me see her!" Chris said holding out his arms. He took Rory and looked at her. "She looks identical to you, Lor."

"She better! I'm the one who fed her and gave her life, the least she could do is look like me!

Christopher laughed and then gave Rory back as the nurse entered the room.

"I'd better go Lorelei. See you in a bit."

"Alright, see you Chris." Lorelei said.

Then, she looked down at Rory. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, actually. Her hair was wispy and brown and her eyes were electrifying blue. Her looks were all Lorelei except he left earlobe. That was Christopher's.


	2. Going To the Middle of Nowhere

As Rory lay in her crib, Lorelei emptied out her closet and attempted to shut all the clothes in her small duffle bag. Bras, pants, shirts and everything else piled way over the top. As Lorelei stuffed some more things into her bag, a knock came from her door. She put her duffle bag next to her dresser and opened the door. Emily stood in front of her looking disgruntled.

"Hi Ma." Lorelei said.

"Lorelei your father and I are going out. Remember to feed Rory and to put away her stroller." Emily said quickly, then left the upstairs.

"Bye," Lorelei replied.

When she was sure Emily and Richard were far gone, Lorelei called a taxi to come pick her and Rory up. Then she wrote a note:

Dear Emily and Richard,

We don't belong here, so we are leaving. Don't try and contact us, I just need to leave. We'll be there on the upcoming holidays, (maybe).

Sincerely,

Lorelei and Rory

When the taxi arrived, she packed her bags in the trunk of the car. Then she departed her parent's home.

"Where to Miss?" asked the taxi driver.

"Um….30 miles west of here." she replied.

The man gave her a funny look, then he made a turn.

Some twenty five minutes later, Rory started to cry. Lorelei figured she better stop here. Wherever this was.

"Here," Lorelei said to George, the driver.

They stopped and got out and pretty soon, Lorelei was walking toward a sign that read:

STARS HOLLOW


	3. Stars Hollow, Fran and Mia

Lorelai walked into looked around the small town. Shops crowded the streets and the lights above her made Lorelai cover Rory so the sleeping baby wouldn't wake up. A sign over a building read:

Westin's Bakery

Lorelai decided to go there and talk to the owner to find out if they were hiring. She walked across the street and into the bakery. It smelled heavenly, but it was still the cutesiest place Lorelai had ever seen. Ruffles were on the curtains and laces covered the room. An elderly woman stood at the oven and she stared at Lorelai.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. I'm 16 and a half and this is my daughter, Rory." Lorelai said to the old lady.

"Oh. Sit down dear. I'm Fran. Would you like coffee and some scones?" Fran said.

"Yes please," replied Lorelai.

Fran got some coffee and then sat down with Lorelai.

"So what brings you her?" she asked.

"Um…well…difficult to say so I'd rather I didn't." Lorelai answered.

At that moment Rory choose to wake up and cry. She started wriggling in her blanket as she screamed. Fran held her hands open as if expecting Lorelai to give her something. Then Lorelai got it, and handed over Rory.

"I'm looking for a job. Are you hiring?" Lorelai said, once Rory had calm down in Fran's arms.

"No, my dear, I'm sorry but I'm not. But there is a place on 3rd Street. It's called the Independence Inn. Mia, the owner is looking for a maid." Fran said as she played with Rory.

"I should go there now, I need that job." Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Fran exchanged their good-byes and Lorelai stepped outside to find The Independence Inn. She walked around observing the town square, the odd shops and the funny people that surrounded her. It was dark now and the sky looked rainy, so Lorelai hurried her way toward 3rd Street. It started to rain and Rory started crying. Then, Lorelai saw it. She ran toward its doors and a middle aged woman opened it.

"Mia?" Lorelai inquired.

"Yes, and you are?" Mia asked.

"I need a job and a place to stay." Lorelai told Mia. Then she proceeded to tell her everything. About her parents, Christopher and her desperate need for money and shelter.


End file.
